Recuerdame
by Cony Ally-Cullen
Summary: El amor los unio y una horrible trajedia se encargo de separarlos, sera el amor capas de juntarlos nuevamente? Ok mal summary, entren y lean please : ExB AxJ ExR
1. Chapter 1

**Solo la historia es mía n.n los personajes son de la gran Stephanie Meyer **

**Bella POV**

Bella, cuando va a ser el día en que salgas con alguien, típica pregunta aggh como odiaba que Alice me preguntara eso cada segundo de mi maldita vida… Me llamo Isabella, bienvenidos a mi mundo.

Todos dicen que tengo el corazón de hielo, mis amigos me preguntan como e podido rechazar a todos los chicos guapos del campus… simple mi vida ya es lo suficientemente patética como para mas encima tener que aguantar a los babosos de la uni

-Bella, quieres bajar llegaremos tarde- la voz de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos, tarde? Si claro estamos a que 5 min.? Odio que me apuren

-aquí estoy- como siempre con cara de muerta, como si no fuera suficiente con mi piel pálida

-No vas a desayunar?- me pregunto Alice

-No tengo hambre-odio ser tan pesada con ella pero odio aun mas que me apuren cuando tengo todo el tiempo del mundo- donde esta Rose?

-En el baño, arreglándose- si ella es mi hermana mayor Rosalie, siempre le gusta estar perfecta, ella estudia psicología, Alice, diseño y yo seguiré el camino de mi padre, medico- aquí viene- dijo Ally

-nos vamos ya?- dijo Rose mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Si vamos- como siempre mis padres ya no estaban, Carlisle y Esme se iban muy temprano a sus respectivos trabajos, Mi padre era medico y mi madre decoradora de interiores

-oí que hoy llegan nuevos estudiantes a la uni, todo hablan de ellos-tan típico de Alice, siempre estaba informada de todo- tal ves te guste alguno Bells- bufe, por que insistía en que saliera con alguien

-si, si claro-ironice- nos vamos ya?-ambas asintieron

Y esta era la rutina de cada fin de semana cuando pasábamos en casa, vivíamos en la fraternidad de la uni, habíamos logrado quedar juntas pero no en las mismas habitaciones

-Al, mira, auto nuevo- no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos y la voz de mi hermana me despertó

-wow, mira Bells tu alma gemela en plateado- me dijo Al, y yo voltee a ver, era un auto igual al mío, un volvo, pero el Mio era negro

-ja ja muy graciosa-le dije a Alice mientras bajábamos del auto, y en ese instante sentí unos brazos que me rodearon

-Bella, mi adorada Bella, como estas? –bufe, no Mike

-Hola Mike –quieres irte ya, pensé, Mike newton me seguido los ultimo 2 años no lo soporto – estoy bien y tu?- le dije mas que nada para no ser grosera

-perfecto, ahora que te veo-dijo sonriente

-Newton, quita tus manos de mi chica- james, pensé-hola cariño- beso mi mejilla, Mike gruño y se fue

-Gracias por salvarme-le dije a james mientras lo abrazaba

-no agradezcas, ese chico es un idiota, como estuvo tu fds?

-igual que siempre, y ahora mi hermanita quiere ligarme con uno de los nuevos- Alice bufo y hablo por primera ves mientras ella y Rose observaban divertidas mi "escenita" con Mike

-hey, yo no quiero ligarte con nadie, solo creo que te aria bien salir con alguien- yo bufe y James río divertido por lo que se llevo un buen golpe de mi parte

-hey tranquila-me dijo sobando dramáticamente su brazo-bien, nos vemos luego debo ir por algo a mi habitación-beso mi mejilla, el era mi mejor amigo- hasta luego chicas-les dijo a mis hermanas quienes le movieron su mano, de pronto uno de los chicos de ese misterioso auto frente a nostras se acerco

-es para mi-dijo Alice muy bajito para que el chico no la escuchara

Era realmente guapo, pero mi hermana ya lo tenia en la mira, comencé a ver a los otros 2, eran bastante altos pero la verdad ninguno de ellos llamo mi atención

-y cariño, te gusto alguno?-dijo mi hermana Rose

-Ay Rose, no tu también, por favor-Rose río y me abrazo

-Hola, me llamo Jasper-dijo el chico nuevo mientras se acercaba a nosotras, tenia un tono agradable-soy nuevo

-Hola Jasper, soy Alice, ellas son mis hermanas, Bella y Rosalie- Ally, nunca nos dejaba presentarnos pero no era algo que me molestara la verdad

Ya se parezco bastante antisocial, pero si supieran lo que es no recordar nada de tu vida entenderían por que no puedo rehacerla

**Edward POV**

Nueva universidad, nueva gente, como odio esto, estaba bien en Londres, por que papa insistió en que nos trasladáramos a acá, Emmet dice que tal ves sea bueno, que hay chicas hermosa y podré olvidarme de… ella

-Ed? Despierta, llegamos- la vos de mi hermano Emmet me saco de mis pensamientos- hermano? Estas?

-Estoy despierto Emm y Jas?-le dije cuando note que mi hermano no estaba

-Mm ya lo conoces.- me dijo Emmet apuntando hacia el frente, mi hermano estaba con unas chicas, no veía bien sus caras pero había un rostro que se me hacia muy familiar

**Bella POV**

El chico nuevo hizo amistad enseguida con mi hermana, creo que conectaron bastante bien, Jasper es muy parecido a Ally

-chicas deben conocer a mis hermanos- nos dijo Jas, genial pensé sarcástica

-Excelente idea, me parece estupendo, vamos -dijo una alegre Alice, mientras yo la mire enfadada

Y caminamos hacia ese hermoso volvo, Alice era la mas entusiasmada de la 3 pero Rose tampoco se quedaba atrás, la verdad yo era la única que no estaba interesada en conocer a los famoso "Massen" yo solo quería irme a mi facultad y encontrar a James, el era el único que en verdad me entendía y no presionaba para rehacer mi vida luego del accidente

-Hermanos-dijo Jasper- les presento a las hermanas Cullen-genial el que parece ser el mayor me miro con cara de espanto

-Hola chicos, me llamo Alice y mis hermanas, Rosalie e Isabella-dijo apuntándonos a Rose y a mi, yo la fulmine con la mirada odiaba que me llamara "Isabella"-Lo siento, Bella- me dijo y yo le sonreí irónicamente.

-Hola, Isabella, soy Edward-me dijo el chico que me había estado mirando sorprendido, se acerco y beso mi mejilla, casi no pude responder, el era hermoso parecía un ángel

-Hola Edward, solo dime Bella, por favor- le dije, cuando recupere el aliento

-de acuerdo, Bella- me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa torcida y luego saludo a mis hermanas

-Hola Bella, Soy Emmet, gusto en conocerte-me dijo el hermano de Edward, ahora que lo veía, el era el mayor, se veía muy agradable

**Edward POV**

No puedo creerlo, es posible? No verdad? No puede ser ella, mi Bella? No supe mas de ella desde que nos separamos en Londres, pero por que me mira como si no me conociera, acaso no se acuerda de mi?, tal ves no sea ella, pero es imposible, Isabella Cullen, ojos color chocolate, pelo ondulado, bellísima, definitivamente era mi Bella, pero por que no me recuerda?

-Ally, creo que ahora si estamos llegando tarde-hablo ella-Alice- grito frustrada

-Tranquila Bells, ni siquiera estamos en la misma facultad-OH, desearía que estuviera en la mía

-Que estudias Alice?-le pregunto mi hermano

-Diseño- le dijo Alice, con una gran sonrisa- y tu?

-Publicidad-le dijo- al menos estamos en la misma facultad, vamos?-le dijo y ella asintió, genial mi hermano ya tenia compañía

-Emmet-llame a mi hermano pero no estaba por ningún lado

-Se fue con Rose-dijo Bella- solo estamos tu y yo, debo irme a clases, nos vemos

- Espera-la detuve- que estudias?

-Medicina- dije y yo esboce una gran sonrisa

-igual que yo, te molesta si te acompaño- ya se, mi voz sonó de suplica pero necesitaba acercarme a ella-podrías sentarte a mi lado

-claro- sonrío- no creo que James se moleste- James? Pensé, claro, tenia novio-Edward? Estas bien?

-Si, emm James es tu novio? –tenia que saberlo, ella río

-No, es mi mejor amigo, te agradara vamos?-yo asentí y la seguí

**Es mi primera Nove, acepto comentarios de todo tipo haha **


	2. Confuciones

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM! yo solo juego con ellos :)**

**Bella POV**

No se que es lo que tenia este chico, era extraño?, sus ojos, su Cabello Desordenado, se me hacia tan familiar, pero era imposible, mis recuerdos no van mas allá de los 17 años, y no conocí a un ángel como el en los últimos 2 años,

-Aquí es- le dije cuando llegamos, caminamos en silencio, ninguno dijo palabras en el camino, y la verdad lo agradezco, el me confunde

-Wow-me dijo el sorprendido- supongo que venia sumido en mis pensamientos, no note en que momento llegamos-sonrío- las damas primero-me dijo mientras abría la puerta

-gracias-le dije mientras entraba, el profesor aun no llegaba, pero un grito me bajo de mi nube

-Isabella Cullen, donde estabas, ya estaba que llamaba a investigaciones- James, gritaba mientras se acercaba a nosotros- quien es?- me pregunto mirando a Edward

-Soy Edward Massen, tu eres?- Edward le tendió la mano, James tardo un poco en reaccionar, que grosero, pensé

-James- le dijo fríamente- Bella, vamos a sentarnos-Edward lo detuvo

-Bella viene conmigo-James bufo

-Estas loco, es cierto?- me pregunto

-Bueno James, Edward es nuevo, solo me conoce a mi, no es la gran cosa o si?- James solo me miro y fue a su asiento

-Vienes hermosa?- me dijo un sonriente Edward

-Claro-le dije algo confusa

**Edward POV**

No le dedique mi tiempo al tal James, aunque definitivamente no podía perderlo de vista, se notaba a leguas que sentía algo por Bella, pero aun así, ella se había quedado conmigo, eso es una buena señal, o no?

-Mm Edward? Puedo preguntarte algo?- note que Bella me miraba intrigada

-Claro, preciosa, dime - Bella me miro confundida

-De donde vienes? –pregunta inesperada, será que me esta recordando?

-Vengo de Londres, estudie y viví allá toda mi vida, pero mi padre insistió en que nos mudáramos a Nueva York –iba a continuar pero mi celular vibro- Lo siento, cariño-le dije y tome mi teléfono, tenia un mensaje

_Edward no le menciones nada de Londres a Bella, por favor, luego te explico todo si? Por favor_

_Alice_

Alice? OH claro, la hermana de Bella, pero entonces, si es mi Bella? No entiendo nada, ise un gesto con mi cara que Bella malinterpreto, pues, se volteo y comenzó a poner atención a la clase.

**Bella POV**

Que extraña situación, el a vivido en Londres toda su vida, es imposible que lo conozca, pero entonces, por que se me hace tan familiar? Será que estuve en Londres alguna vez?, pero si me conociera, lo diría o no?

-Srta. Cullen –la voz de mi profesor me saco de mis pensamientos- espero que pueda acompañar al Sr. Massen hasta que se adecue a nuestras instalaciones

-Lo esta asiendo profesor- esta ves fue Edward quien hablo- ella es un encanto –no preste demasiada atención a lo que decían, así que solo pude asentir

-Seguro, lo are profesor- Edward me miro extraño pero no dijo nada, al final de la clase, salimos juntos pero nos reunimos con nuestros hermanos en la cafetería

Todos comenzaron a hablar, pero yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, hasta que vi que Edward y Alice, se pararon y se alejaron, cuenta asumirlo pero creo que me dio algo de celos,

_-Pero que dices Bella? Celos? Estas loca, no lo conoces- _dijo una parte de mi conciencia

_-OH cállate, no ves que Edward esta buenísimo, Bella, si tu no lo quieres yo si- _la otra parte de mi conciencia,

Ya se estoy loca, pero mi cabeza siempre esta dividida

-Silencio ambas-les dije, no me confundan mas de lo que estoy

No volví a ver a Edward, tampoco volvió a nuestra próxima clase, será que aun esta con Alice? Pero, por que? No debería estar con ella, el debería estar conmigo

_-No Bella, el no es nada tuyo, recuérdalo-_ y ahí estaba de nuevo mi estupida conciencia-_Hey sin insulto, que si te abandono no vives-_río maliciosamente

Creo que deberían llevarme a un loquero, esperen, ya voy a uno, esto es estupido, tal ves, deba ir a ver a Charlie, mi psicólogo, el tiene respuestas para todo, tal ves pueda explicarme que es lo que esta pasando, si definitivamente es lo mejor que puedo hacer

-Bella? Estas bien?-James me tomo por el hombro

-Estoy bien cariño, solo creo que me izo mal no ver a Charlie en dos semanas-ambos reímos

-bueno tienes que aceptar que estas bastante tocadita amiga-río

-tarado- golpeé su brazo- quieres hacer algo?- el asintió

-No viene tu nuevo "amiguito"- dijo asiendo comillas y apuntando con su cabeza a Edward, no había notado que estaba parado frente a nosotros

-No, claro que no, solo tu y yo, como siempre –medio sonreí, pero James me conocía demasiado bien

-quien es el Bella? Por que te tiene así?- lo mire confusa

-La verdad, ni idea, pero no hablemos de eso por favor, solo salgamos de acá

**Edward POV**

Intente disimular mi enojo cuando la vi con James, de todas formas no soy nadie para reprocharle nada, y aunque moría de ganas por ir tras ella, tenia que esperar a Alice, habíamos pasado toda la tarde hablando, pero ella quería que el tema de Bella lo habláramos en privado, y la verdad eso era lo único que me importaba en este momento

-al fin te encuentro- una Alice totalmente agitada me hablo

-Que te pasa? Por que estas así? –ella enarco una ceja

-Se suponía Sr. Massen que te vería en el estacionamiento, pero veo que decidiste psicopatear a mi hermana un rato mas –río

-Tenia que verla, lo siento- ella me sonrío

-De acuerdo, vamos a caminar

Y me llevo a una especia de patio trasero, en su fraternidad, nos sentamos en unos columpios

-Bien, Ally, dime que es lo que pasa por favor –ella suspiro

-Esta bien, pero tienes que ser fuerte Edward – la mire confuso, la verdad no entendía nada, espero poder aclararlo todo con esto

* * *

Espero les guste :)


	3. Edward y ¿Alice?

Los personajes pertenecen a SM yo solo juego con ellos!

**Edward POV**

Estaba realmente tenso, Alice daba vuelta y vuelta, pero no respondía nada

-Alice, por favor, dime algo que tenga sentido- le dije y ella me miro algo triste

-No es fácil Edward –respiro profundamente- de acuerdo, ase unos años, cuando Bella estudiaba en Londres, nos contó que había conocido a alguien y que estaba enamorada- sonreí- pero mis padres insistían en que volviera, ella estaba destrozada – lo recordaba, el día en que nos despedimos, pero la verdad aun no entendía nada.- el día en que Bella viajo, ella – Alice se detuvo un momento- ella tuvo un accidente, su avión callo – me paralice- fue un gran accidente –note que ella lloraba- muchos murieron, afortunadamente mi hermana pudo sobrevivir, la encontraron inconciente, estuvo 2 meses en coma – de pronto sentí que iba a desmayarme- en algún momento creímos que no despertaría jamás, pero cuando lo izo no recordaba nada, por suerte a nosotros si, el medico dijo que había sido un verdadero milagro- me levante y sentí como mis lagrimas comenzaron a caer- Edward estas bien? – se acerco a mi

-Si, solo necesito un minuto –respire- continua

-Bien, mi hermana no tenia recuerdos de nada, hasta que de casualidad escucho hablar de los famosos " Massen" –hizo comillas al referirse a mi apellido- creo que Bella te recuerda- la mire esperanzado- desde que escucho tu nombre, ella tiene recuerdos, vagos, pero los tiene, creo que tu eres el único que la puede ayudar Ed!

-Un momento- una duda me inundo- como supiste que era yo? –ella me miro y sonrío

-por tu nombre, recuerdas que te dije que Bella me había hablado de ti? –asentí- eso ayudo, además de algunas fotos que tenia-sonreí

-Te a hablado de mi? –le pregunte con algo de esperanza

-No, pero a recordado algunas cosas, hoy por ejemplo, me pregunto si había estado en Londres –recordé nuestra breve conversación- me sorprendió mucho, tu no le dijiste nada? –negué con la cabeza

-No, ella me pregunto de donde venia, le dije que de Londres pero no me dijo nada mas, yo moría por preguntarle si me recordaba pero luego recibí tu mensaje y –me corto

-No Edward, el medico dijo que debía recordar ella sola, sin presiones –suspire frustrado- por eso te envíe el mensaje –me miro- estas bien?

-No, Alice, no –Caí, ya no podía con esto

**Bella POV**

No dejaba de pensar en Edward, era tan extraño, James y yo habíamos ido al centro comercial a tomar helados, pero la verdad no le prestaba demasiada atención

-Bella?- comenzó a mover su mano frente a mis ojos- sigues aquí o que –bufe- te e preguntado que te parece Erik- Erik, la nueva conquista de mi querido amigo

-No lo se James, es algo raro, creo que tu eres demasiado guapo para el –bufo- tranquilo eso no significa que no este de acuerdo es un buen chico después de todo –James río y me mostró la lengua como un niño-Hey, no seas infantil – y pasamos largas horas riendo como un par de niños, por eso amaba mi relación con James, era mi mejor amigo desde siempre, muchos creían que teníamos algo, por que pocos sabíamos que James era gay, además a el le divertía mucho hacer enojar a los chicos que se me acercaban, en algunas ocasiones incluso me había besado, o al menos eso me contó, suspire

-Que pasa?- me miro preocupado- negué con la cabeza

-estoy bien, ven vamos a casa – el asintió y salimos

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me sorprendí de ver a Jasper en casa

-Al fin llegas-me dijo Alice acercándose- tenemos visita –dijo con una sonrisita

-Hola Jasper-le dije moviendo mi mano- el es James, mi mejor amigo-le dije presentándolo

-Jasper Massen-le dijo tendiendo su mano

-oh, el hermano de Edward-dijo mirándome y respondiendo el saludo de Jasper

-Alguien pregunto por mi?- escuche una vos entrar desde el patio y mi corazón se acelero cuando lo vi –Bella –sonrío-

-Hola- le dije algo nerviosa cuando se acerco para besar mi mejilla

-James –lo saludo fríamente, y James respondió su saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

-Invite a los chicos a una parrillada, esta bien no?- me dijo Alice y yo asentí con la cabeza

-y mis padres?-no lo había visto

-Tuvieron que viajar a L.A, papa tuvo una emergencia y sabes que mama odia dejarlo solo –asentí

-Ok, iré a cambiarme, James?-lo llame y me siguió

**Edward POV **

Me sentía nervioso y confundido, había llegado a un acuerdo con Alice, si bien no podía hablarle a Bella del pasado, no había razón para no poder conquistarla de nuevo, por eso Ally organizo la parrillada, además de que creo que le gusta mi hermano Jasper.

Emmet, Rosalie y yo estábamos en el patio trasero preparando la parrillada, fue entonces cuando oí su vos

-Oh, el hermano de Edward- James, pensé enfadado, que hace el aquí? Arruinara todo

-Alguien pregunto por mi?- Dije para llamar la atención de Bella

-Hola – me dijo ella algo nerviosa? No, creo que estoy loco, será posible que se ponga nerviosa conmigo? Decidí comprobarlo y bese su mejilla, ella se ruborizo y me sonrío

-James – le dije fríamente y el solo movió su cabeza

-Invite a los chicos a una carrilada, esta bien no? –le dijo Alice a Bella, ella seria mi cómplice en el proceso de "reconquista" se suponía este era el primer paso, pero la presencia de James no ayudaba demasiado, Bella solo asintió

-Y mis padres?-pregunto

-Tuvieron que viajar a L.A, papa tuvo una emergencia y sabes que mama odia dejarlo solo-ella asintió

-Ok, iré a cambiarme, James?- lo llamo con la intención de que la acompañara, el asintió y la siguió, pero que mierda, por que la acompaña? Alice noto mi enojo por que se acerco y palmeo mi hombro

-Tranquilo, solo son amigos –bufe

-Parecen mucho mas que amigos –ella río

-Bueno, James es algo extraño, tiene como una obsesión con Bella pero han sido amigos desde siempre, nunca lo menciono? –negué con la cabeza

-Creo que no –levante los hombros

-Ya tranquilo, si quieres sube –lo pensé

-Quiero hacer las cosas bien, le daré su espacio –ella sonrío

-Excelente respuesta cuñadito, ahora vamos a afuera, tengo un plan –alce una ceja

-Que plan maligno tienes en mente duendecilla? –ella río

-Tu confía en mi, ven hablemos con Jas-la seguí, supongo que debo confiar no?

**Bella POV**

Lleve a James hasta mi habitación, debo admitir que mas que nada lo ise para ver la reacción de Edward, no se por que pero siento que estaba celoso, puede ser

_-Claro que no Bella, el no es nada tuyo, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo _

Mi estupida conciencia otra ves

_-Hey a quien le dices estupida, sin mi no eres nada Bellita_

Bufe

-Que tanto piensas, ok de verdad estas muy rara amiga –James me miraba sentado en mi cama- te gusta Massen no? –yo bufe

-Estas loco, ni lo conozco, James no digas tonterías si?

_-Bella todos sabemos que si te gusta, estarías loca si no, lo viste? Es sexy_

Estupida conciencia cállate de una ves, pensé

-Voy a cambiarme- le dije a James mientras tomaba mis cosas y me metí al baño, de hay escuche como James hablaba por teléfono

_-Hola?, e no, estoy en casa de Bella, que pasa? Ok, no para nada, sabes que no es así, no seas celoso si? –_Erik, pensé- _Si, claro, nos vemos hay, un beso, bye_

-Tu novio? –le dije saliendo del baño

-No es mi novio, pero si, era Erik, lo siento amiga, debo irme-bufe

-Me cambias por un –me corto

- No lo digas Cullen –reí

-De acuerdo –iba a salir cuando me detuvo y me observo

-Debo decir, amiga, que estas demasiado sexy como para creer que no te gusta ese chico –reí

-Estas loco James, ahora bajemos si? –el río y me siguió, lo acompañe hasta la puerta y me dirigí al patio donde estaban los chicos, esperaba encontrarlo pero solo estaban Jasper, Emmet y Rose –Y Alice?- les dije, aunque en realidad deseaba mas saber donde estaba Edward

-Esta adentro, con Edward, fueron a buscar unos vasos, pero ya llevan rato allí –me dijo Emmet, intente ocultar mi enfado pero creo que de todas formas fue evidente-tal ves deberías ir a buscarlos –asentí y entre, supuse que estaban en la cocina, así que me dirigí allí, pero lo que vi no me agrado para nada

* * *

**Mil mil mil perdones por no actualizar antes! es que tenia problemas con mi compu ¬¬, intentare actualizar lo mas pronto pocible lo prometo! Gracias por leerme! :)**


	4. decidido a recuperarte

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM yo solo juego con ellos**

* * *

**Bella POV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Edward y Alice, estaban tan cerca, casi podría asegurar que se habían estado besando, pero no entiendo, que no le gustaba Jasper?

-_Que mierda Isabella Cullen, estas celosa- _bufe, claro que no, estupida conciencia

_-Si lo estas, tengo que recordarte que el guapo de Edward no es nada tuyo?-_ bueno y tu que?-pensé- estas de malas conmigo _– no haha solo me gusta hacerte enojar- _bufe, estoy loca lo se, faltaba que me peleara con mi conciencia, Salí corriendo de hay antes de que notaran mi presencia, verlos así me había afectado aunque no entendía por que, mi conciencia tenia razón, Edward no era nada mío, pero entonces por que lo sentía tan cerca de mi?

**Edward POV**

El plan de Ali era macabro pero podía resultar, aunque estaba el riesgo de que Bella pensara que realmente estaba enamorado de Ali, pero ella me aseguro que resultaría, ya que antes de empezar con la "reconquista" tenía que saber si ella sentía algo por mí

-Edward- susurro Alice- creo que hay viene Bella –por primera ves en mi vida estuve muerto de los nervios

-Alice, crees que esto resulte?- le pregunte dudando

-Tranquilo, confía en mi, aquí sabremos si le interesas o no –respire profundo, ok era hora del juego, Alice me cerro un ojo en señal de que Bella nos estaba viendo, y la abrace teniéndola muy cerca, cualquiera creería que la estaba besando, pero si quería que esto resultara tenia que hacerlo bien- Edward, ya alguien puede entrar – no esperaba que dijera eso, así que me tome un respiro antes de contestar

-Da igual quien entre, no quiero soltarte –ella río disimuladamente y sentimos como alguien corría por las escaleras

-Se fue- me dijo Ali y la solté, ella suspiro- ok, esperemos que resulte, ven vamos

Salimos al patio para ver si Bella había comentado algo

-Bella estuvo aquí?- pregunte un poco alterado

-No, creo que se fue a su habitación, no se les habrá pasado un poquito la mano?- pregunto Rose, yo solo alce mis hombros

-Puedo ir a verla? – Alice asintió

-Es el 3 cuarto a la derecha –asentí y me fui, tenia que verla, saber si sentía algo, la quería de vuelta, es mas la necesitaba de vuelta, cuando llegue a su habitación estaba por golpear cuando escuche su dulce vos

_Si Riley acepto salir contigo, no lo se supongo que lo había pensado, de acuerdo te espero, un beso, _- quien era ese tal Riley? De pronto escuche que caminaba hacia la puerta y Salí corriendo de ahí –_Cobarde, por que no la enfrentaste- _mi conciencia hablaba y tenia razón si era cobarde _– y cuando has visto que no tenga razón? –_ bufe, últimamente mi conciencia hablaba mas de lo que debía, baje hasta el patio y los chicos me miraron extraño

-Estas bien?- me pregunto Emmet y le ise señas de que se callara, y fue entonces cuando Bella Aparicio

-Ali, voy a salir – le dijo a su hermana, fríamente

-Donde vas? Bella tenemos invitados – le dijo Alice

-Son sus invitados, pueden atenderlos yo quede de salir con Riley

-Biers?- le pregunto Rosalie y Bella asintió- Bella desde cuando sales con Riley Biers, lo odias –Bella bufo

-Hermanita si lo odiara no saldría con el, y ahora discúlpenme pero debo irme, me esta esperando – se dio la vuelta y se fue, Alice se acerco a mi

-Tranquilo, seguro se puso celosa, ella jamás había tomado en cuenta a Riley

-Si eso es verdad, no lo soportaba hasta ase unos días, seguro lo hace para que te molestes –suspire-

-Y por que querría que me molestara, tal ves si le gusta ese chico –dije derrotado

-Edward, créeme, a Bella no le interesa Riley ni en lo mas mínimo, algo esta tramando seguro –me dijo Rose yo solo suspire esto no me gustaba nada se suponía que teníamos que acercarnos no alejarnos mas, Alice me miro con cara de culpa

- Edward, de verdad lo siento, pero sigo creyendo que esto es una farsa –dijo Ali y luego puso su cara pensativa- voy a salir –dijo y miro a Jasper- te importaría acompañarme, volveremos cuando esto este listo –dijo apuntando la parrilla

-Claro preciosa vamos –Jas le guiño un ojo y sonrío, Alice tomo su mano y entraron a la casa

- tiene planeado?- pregunto Emmet, divertido

-Conociéndola, nada bueno, seguro –dijo Rose riendo y yo solo podía concentrarme en que hacia Bella

**Bella POV**

Me sentía traicionada aunque no tenia sentido por que Edward no era nada mío, aun así sentía un dolor en el pecho horrible, por eso decidí salir con Riley, hace un tiempo me estaba buscando y al menos era mejor que el idiota de Mike, cuando llegue al bar donde habíamos quedado, lo vi, sentado en la barra, nunca me había detenido a mirarlo y era realmente guapo "_Que se supone que estas haciendo Bella, que pasara con Edward? _Y ahí estaba mi entrometida conciencia otra ves, no pasa nada con el por que no me interesa y punto! Deje a mi conciencia y me dirigí hacia donde estaba Riley

-Hola-le dije susurrando en su oído y sentí como se estremeció

-Al fin llegas hermosa –beso mi mejilla- ven tengo reservado un privado –tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta esa sección, sabia lo que quería, lo supe antes de aceptar salir con el, pero si realmente quería dejar de pensar en Edward y en su posible romance con mi hermana, tenia que hacer algo distinto- ven siéntate – me dijo apuntando el sillón frente a el- Me alegra que al fin hayas decidido aceptar mi invitación-me sonrío

-Bueno, lo pensé y eres agradable Ry, y guapo –le guiñe un ojo

-Bella, se que es la primera ves que salimos pero, tu me gustas y me gustas enserio –lo mire impresionada, y no se por que pero le creí- dame una oportunidad si? Solo una, te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- me quede pensando, de todas formas que tan malo podía ser?

- Si Riley – asentí- acepto, te daré una oportunidad- el sonrió y se acerco a besarme

_**3 meses después**_

**Edward POV**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses, 3 largos y horribles meses, viendo como Bella besaba a Riley, viendo como el la tomaba en sus brazos, Alice no dejaba de pedirme disculpas, pero no era su culpa, las cosas no habían resultado por que Bella no estaba interesada eso es todo, y aunque para mi era difícil, tenia que soportar verla con otro, y para peor, hoy estábamos invitados a cenar a su casa, seguro Riley también

**Bella POV**

Era ya de noche y Alice llego a mi cuarto, me había dicho que me pusiera un lindo vestido que había comprado hace un tiempo, la verdad no entendía por que pero, le ise caso, era un vestido realmente hermoso, me veía realmente hermosa, al rato después iba llego Rose con sus accesorios de peluquería, y empezaron a jugar con mi cabello, esto era extraño

-Rose, que es esto? –de verdad no entendía nada

-Shh – me iso callar- no te preocupes estas preciosa

-Rose, apúrate, llegaran en 10 min- le dijo Alice, pero de que hablaba

Bajamos y toda mi familia estaba reunida, todos estaban muy elegantes, eso significaba que todos sabían que estaba pasando excepto yo

-Hijas –nos dijo Carlisle- están realmente hermosas

-Y tu papa – le dije besando su mejilla- estas muy guapo, puedo saber a que se debe esto? – Mi padre miro a Alice y ella le iso un gesto de que se callara

Ok, esto es un complot contra mi?

**Edward POV**

Había llegado la noche y teníamos que ir a casa de Bella, realmente estaba nervioso, pero deseaba verla con todas mis fuerzas

-Ed, deja ya de mirarte al espejo, este bien – me dijo Jasper

-Jas, déjalo, no ves que quiere impresionar a Bella –Se burlo Emmet y yo bufe

-Y que me dicen de ustedes, Jasper, te cambiaste 3 veces y Tu Emmet? Tu cabello ya no puede tener mas químicos- parecíamos 3 chicas emocionadas por una cita, rei ante ese pensamiento

-OK, eso fue un golpe bajo- dijo Jas y los 3 reímos

-Bien, vámonos o llegaremos tarde, debemos causarle buena impresión a los suegros –dijo Emmet y volvimos a reír

Nos subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a casa de las bellas hermanitas Cullen, durante el camino hablamos muchas estupideces, creo que estábamos muy nerviosos los 3

-Aquí es- dijo Jasper cuando estacione fuera de una hermosa casa

-De acuerdo, vamos –dije bajando del auto al tiempo que los hacían mis hermanos también , suspire y me dirigí a la puerta, esta noche recuperaría a Bella al precio que fuera

* * *

**Besoos y mordiscos**


	5. Una nueva oportunidad

**Los personajes son de SM, yo solo juego con ellos**

**

* * *

**

**Bella POV**

El timbre sonó y me estremecí, no por no saber que pasaba ni quien era, si no por que deseaba que fuera alguien, y eso no estaba bien

-Yo abro- grito Alice mientras corría hacia la puerta

-Hola Ali – esa voz? Jasper?

- Hola chicos – respondió mi hermana

-Hola pequeña – y esa voz iso que me paralizara, la reconocería en cualquier lugar, me levante de mi asiento y lo vi, se veía tan *Bella deja eso* me dije a mi misma y entonces el me vio

-Bella –sonrío, acercándose y se detuvo a mirarme un momento- wooow estas, wooow –dijo observándome y yo me sonroje

-Gracias, Edward, tu estas muy guapo

-Gracias hermosa –dijo tomando mi mano y besándola, luego me miro a los ojos y vi un brillo especial en ellos

-Hola cuñadita –me dijo Emmet besando mi mejilla, yo me sonroje, por que diría eso, Edward le golpeo el brazo- Hey tranquilo

-Quieres que hable Emmet? –Le dijo Edward alzando una ceja y Emmet se puso serio

-Ya compórtense – les diji Jasper y todos reímos

-Ok, pasen por acá, deben conocer a mis padres – les dijo Ali, tomando a Jasper de la mano, supongo que juzgue mal a mi hermana, por que se nota que Jasper le encanta

"_Pero y que te importa Bella? Tu dijiste que Edward no te interesaba, nos mentiste verdad" _Bufe, entupida conciencia, y me dirigí al comedor

-Mama, Papa – les dijo Ali- ellos son los hermanos Massen, el es Jasper- dijo señalando al aludido

-Mucho gusto Dr. Cullen, Sra.- dijo Jasper

-Por favor, dime Esme – Jasper le sonrío sonrojado

-El es Emmet- dijo Alice- y el es Edward – mi madre les sonrío a ambos

-Mucho gusto- le dijo Edward besando la mano de mi madre- un gusto Dr. Cullen- le dio la mano a mi padre

-Edward, el gusto es mío- le dijo mi padre, y por favor, díganme Carlisle- les dijo a los 3

-Edward, no sabes las ganas que teníamos de conocerlos- dijo mi madre y yo fruncí el ceño, por que estaba tan interesada? .

No entendía todo este alboroto, pero una parte de mi se alegraba de que Edward estuviera aquí, un momento, por que todos sabían que vendrían menos yo?

-Señora, la comida esta servida – dijo Sue, nuestra nana

La comida fue tranquila, todos conversamos, y mis padres realmente se habían encantado con los Massen, yo seguía sin entender el interés que tenían en ellos, pero la verdad, me agradaba, luego de la comida, salimos un rato a la terraza, y allí comenzó el interrogatorio

-Edward, tienes novia?- le pregunto mi madre, yo la mire sorprendida

-No, no tengo, todavía no a llegado la chica indicada – medio sonrío y podría jurar que me miro, Ok, no, estoy loca

-ósea que para ti es importante tener una relación seria – dijo mi madre afirmando a lo que Edward asintió

-Claro que si, es muy importante – sonrío

-Piensas igual a mi Bella – dijo mi madre- ustedes harían una linda pareja- yo abrí mis ojos como plato

-Mama- le reclame y ella solo río

-Mi amor, estas lista para la reunión- dijo mi padre arreglándose la corbata

-La reunión- dijo mi madre- la había olvidado, si claro que si, bien chicos por que no van con los demás- no había notado que estábamos solos- Edward, fue un placer conocerte- le dio un abrazo muy maternal- espero tenerte por aquí de nuevo muy pronto – Edward le sonrío

- Claro, Esme y muchas gracias por todo

-Adiós Edward, despídenos de tus hermanos por favor- le dijo mi padre dándole un abrazo, luego se despidieron de mi y se fueron

-Donde estarán los demás?- pregunte algo nerviosa

-Creo que están viendo una película- me dijo Edward, yo iba a entrar cuando me tomo del brazo

-Bella, espera, podemos hablar? – me miro tiernamente, yo asentí confundida

-Ven vamos a allá- le dije apuntando unos columpios que habían al fondo del patio, era mi lugar favorito- Bien, de que quieres hablar- dije sentándome en uno, y el iso lo mismo en el otro

-Bella, por que estas con Riley? – me pregunto mirando al suelo

- No lo se, supongo que para no sentirme sola- no quería decirle que habíamos terminado hasta ver que quería

- Lo quieres?- me dijo ahora mirando mis ojos, y yo me perdí en ellos, tuve que desviar la mirada para poder responderle

-Si – mentí- supongo- dije alzándome de hombros, Edward suspiro, y encendió un cigarrillo

-No te molesta verdad?- me dijo apuntando su cigarro, yo negué con la cabeza

-Puedo preguntar algo? yo?- le dije y el me miro sorprendido

-Lo que quieras- me dijo medio sonriendo

-Te gusta mi hermana?- lance de golpe, tenia que salir de la duda, el río pero la alegría no le llego a los ojos

- Claro que no, por que lo preguntas?- dijo nuevamente mirando el suelo, mientras fumaba, se veía tan Sexy _"Ok Bella concéntrate en lo que estamos"_ dijo mi conciencia

-Es que, no lo se, la otra ves, los vi tan juntos?- le dije mas preguntando que afirmando

- AA eso, bueno ese día estábamos haciendo otra cosas- sonrío y me miro

-Si, supongo que se divirtieron mucho- bufe

-Bella, sabes que Alice muere por Jasper no?- me dijo divertido

- A si?-

- Si, ese día, intentábamos que se pusiera celoso, y admitiera que ella también le gustaba, pero creo que nos vio quien no debía- me miro a los ojos- pero yo también tuve algo a cambio- sonrío

-Que cosa?- le pregunte intrigada

- Se todo de ti- río

-Edward- le reproche empujándolo y el tomo mi mano

- Es cierto Bella, no se que me hiciste, pero – callo

-Pero – le pregunte levantando su rostro

- Te quiero- me dijo y yo lo mire sorprendía- te quiero, me gustas, no se que me pasa, quiero estar contigo Bella

-Edward yo-no pude seguir hablando por que sentí como presionaba mis labios con los suyos, no fui conciente ni en que momento se levanto y se acerco a mi, solo se que me besaba y se sentía malditamente increíble, de pronto reaccione y me aleje de el

-Bella, perdón yo- lo calle

-Tranquilo, esta bien, es solo que, a mi me cuesta mucho rehacer mi vida, estar con alguien, de echo por eso termine con Riley- el sonrío pero luego volvió a estar serio

- Por que cariño, que te pasa?- me pregunto preocupado

-Hace unos años tuve un accidente-no podía creer que se lo estuviera contando pero lo creí necesario- estuve en coma 2 meses y cuando desperté no recordaba nada, solo a mi familia, para mi a sido muy difícil sabes, esto de rehacer mi vida es complicado cuando no recuerdo nada- note que una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, Edward seco mi mejilla y me abrazo

-Tranquila princesa, todo estará bien, recordaras Bella, lo se- me dijo suspirando

-E tenido algunos recuerdos este ultimo tiempo, son muy vagos pero mi medico dice que es un gran avance- dije medio sonreído, el me miro con un brillo especial en los ojos

-Y lo es cariño, claro que es un gran avance- me sonrío

-Sabes, también sueño con alguien- el me miro sorprendido

-Con quien?-me pregunto

-No lo se, no me deja ver su cara, pero supongo que era alguien importante, por que siento que lo quiero mucho, y cada ves que despierto, siento un vacío horrible- el solo me miraba- nadie sabe esto, no se por que te lo digo a ti- reí sin ganas y el volvió a abrazarme

-Tranquilo mi Bella, ya veras que pronto recordaras todo, no sabes cuanto tiempo te espere Bella- sonreí

-Gracias por estar aquí y por escucharme-le dije mirándolo a los ojos

-Por nada te dejaría sola – y rozo sus labios con los míos, nos besamos desesperadamente, pero este beso estaba cargado de amor

-Edward- le dije cuando nos separamos por falta de aire y el tapo mis labios con sus dedos

-Tranquila, yo estaré contigo y no te presionare a nada, lo prometo- acaricio mi mejilla- entiendo que es difícil para ti

-No me dejes- le dije y volví a besarlo, no entendía si esto era amor o que pero no quería alejarme de el por nada

* * *

**Ven como Bella ya esta recordando un poquito? **** bueno espero que les guste el cap, y que disfruten leyendo tanto como yo disfrute escribiendola n.n**

**Gracias a v****anezhittacullen2** **ser mi fiel seguidora n.n**

**Hasta el prox!**


	6. Creo que me vuelvo Loca?

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM, yo solo juego con ellos**

**Bella POV**

Edward y yo estuvimos horas hablando, de cosas importantes y sin sentido, me sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, estábamos a punto de besarnos cuando sentimos que alguien carraspeaba y ambos la miramos

-Siento mucho interrumpirlos- dijo una apenada Alice- es que a Carlisle y Esme se les izo tarde, hablaron para decirnos que se quedaran en Seattle esta noche, y preguntaron si los chicos podían hacernos compañía- miro a Edward- tus hermanos están de acuerdo- le sonrió -Por mi está bien- le dijo Edward sonriendo- nos quedaremos- Alice salto de alegría -Gracias gracias gracias- le dijo sonriente- bien, no los sigo interrumpiendo, sigan con lo suyo- nos guiño un ojo y se fue - Esta loca – bufe y Edward rio

-Ella solo quiere lo mejor para ti- sonrió

- Entonces, te quedaras- el asintió

- Te molesta? – alzo una ceja y juro que casi no pude responder

-Claro que no, de hecho – sonreí- me agrada la idea- el me sonrió y me deslumbre, es que algún día podría ver a Edward Massen sonreír sin que me dejara sin aliento?

**Alice POV**

Estaba tan emocionada, Jasper me gustaba y mucho, debo reconocer que aunque el plan de celar a Bella no había resultado, desde ese día Jas había estado mas cerca de mi y hoy lo tenia aquí, y se quedaría toda la noche, aunque me ponía algo nerviosa, no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad

-Jas- llame su atención- estas cansado? – el negó con la cabeza

-Para nada preciosa y tu?- me pregunto sonriendo

-Tampoco, quieres ir afuera, a conversar un rato?- le sonreí

-Claro, vamos –me sonrió y tomo mi mano, podría jurar que me sonroje un poco _ok Ali, concéntrate, nosotras jamás nos sonrojamos, tranquila, _y mi conciencia tenia razón, yo jamás me sonrojaba por nada, pero es que tener a este bombón para mi sola no ayuda demasiado a mi concentración, lleve a Jas a mi lugar favorito del gran patio trasero de mi casa,

-Cuando era niña jugaba a que era una fuente de los deseos- reí mientras le enseñaba la fuente que se encontraba al centro del patio, con bancas alrededor y muchas flores

-Woow es muy lindo Ali- le sonreí

- Es mi lugar favorito en la casa

-Tienes una casa hermosa- me sonrió

-Gracias, Esme y yo nos preocupamos mucho de la casa, ella dice que tengo su don para la decoración-reímos-

-Las madres hacen eso-rio- Elizabeth se vuelve loca si encuentra un cuadro torcido –puso cara de espanto- debemos mantener todo perfectamente en su lugar, lo que es realmente difícil considerando que es la única chica entre 4 hombres –ambos reímos y luego nos quedamos mirando un largo rato-

-Que pasa?- le dije un poco nerviosa

-No se Ali, es, es extraño- desvió la mirada y luego poso sus hermosos ojos en los míos- desde el primer momento en que te vi- suspiro- es raro, nunca había sentido esto –no pude evitar sonreír-

-Jas, tu me gustas- me miro sorprendido-me gustas mucho –el sonrió y se acerco a mi, rosando la punta de su nariz con la mía, y luego corto la distancia y me beso

**Edward POV**

Me sentía realmente feliz, tener a Bella conmigo otra vez era un sueño, y ahora me encontraba esperándola en su habitación, no se muy bien si quería que durmiera con ella pero el echo de tenerla así de cerca ya era suficiente para mi de pronto sentí que me miraba y voltee para encontrarme con una visión que invitaba a pecar, vestía un conjunto de seda rosa y se veía malditamente sexy

-Edward?-Bella me observaba confundida

-Bella estas-las palabras no salían de mi boca- woow- ella rio a carcajadas, un dulce sonido para mi

-Bien me acostare- me dijo acercándose a la cama- vienes?

-Claro, pero –me apunte y noto que aun estaba vestido y solo rio-

-Es cierto, vengo enseguida- se levanto y salió de la habitación, la espere y en un par de segundos estuvo de vuelta- Toma, es de Carlisle- me paso un pijama- supongo que te quedara bien- me sonrió, o asentí y me dirigí al baño a cambiarme

**Bella POV**

Me sentía completa con Edward a mi lado, no estaba segura si era amor pero se acercaba, me sentía feliz hasta que un recuerdo invadió mi mente

_Flashback _

_-Te amo con toda mi alma mi loquita hermosa – me abrazo por la espalda y beso mi cuello_

_-Yo te amo mas mi Eddy- y era la mas pura verdad, lo amaba con toda el alma_

_Fin Flashback_

Me quede un largo rato mirando al vacio, quien era ese chico, y por que lo llamaba mi Eddy, estaba volviéndome loca eso es seguro, o no_?_

-Ya estoy listo loquita hermosa- lo mire espantada, definitivamente esta volviéndome loca- Bella? Estas bien?

- Si emm, creo que Carlisle y tu tienen tallas parecidas, te queda perfecto- mi cara debió ser todo un poema por que Edward me miraba divertido, esto era morboso, por favor Isabella Cullen, imaginándote cosas con un chico que viste el pijama de tu padre

-Me acuesto a tu lado?- me pregunto dulcemente, yo solo asentí y lo sentí acomodarse a mi lado, nuestros labios reaccionaron inmediatamente al contacto de nuestros cuerpos y no pudimos evitar besarnos, fue un beso cargado de pación, lujuria y amor? No llegamos mas allá de los besos pero fue maravilloso, hasta que no como perdí la conciencia y me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

**Edward POV**

Mi ángel se había dormido, si, realmente se veía como un ángel dormida entre mis brazos mucho tiempo soñé con tenerla así, la mire y susurre algo que no pude evitar

-Bella, te amo por favor, recuérdame- y me dormí al lado de la única mujer que e amado en toda mi vida

* * *

Perdooooon mil mil mil perdón! Pero tengo una buena escusa, la cosa es que cuando empece a escribir recuérdame, la trama principal era la perdida de memoria de Bella, y lo que haría Edward para recuperarla, pero con el paso del tiempo a mi loca cabecita se le ocurrieron muchas cosas mas y por lo tanto e tenido que reescribir algunos capítulos y acomodarlos a los cambios, por eso es tardado tanto pero las buenas noticias son que ya termine la remodelación asi que subiré capitulo mucho mas seguido!

Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo!

Mordiscos *-*


	7. Recuerdame

**Los personajes pertenecen a SM.**

**Bella POV**

No se como ni en que momento me dormí, pero de pronto comencé a soñar nuevamente con ese hombre que e visto tantas veces pero jamás me a dejado ver su cara, es frustrante en verdad

_-Quien eres?- el no volteaba- por favor dime quien eres- se voltio pero agacho de inmediato su cabeza_

_-Te amo Bella, siempre te e amado, nací para amarte, eres y serás la razón por la cual aun estoy vivo- esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se acelerara a mil, sentía que yo también lo amaba pero como era posible_

_-También yo te amo, pero déjame ver tu rostro- suplique y el levanto lentamente su cabeza, era Edward, estaba segura, era mi Edward, iba a tocar su cara cuando desperté de golpe_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro sin explicación, era posible? O tal vez solo me confundí, como podía soñar con Edward, si no lo conocía, voltee y lo vi a mi lado, al hombre de mis sueños, me acerque un poco y lo escuche susurrar dormido

-Bella, te amo – sonreí, pero el se veía muy triste- siempre te ame, Bella- no se que soñaba pero al menos soñaba conmigo- Recuérdame Bella, por favor- quede en shock y comencé a llorara desconsoladamente y Edward despertó- Cariño estas bien? Que pasa?- no respondí- Bella- sonaba algo desesperado pero yo no podía dejar de llorar- Bella- esta vez grito

-Lo siento- solloce

-Que sucede- dijo sentándose en la cama

-No lo se, solo, yo solo – no pude y rompí a llorar nuevamente y Edward me abrazo un largo rato

-Te sientes mejor?- no se cuanto tiempo estuve llorando pero estar en sus brazos me calmaba

-Si, gracias- mire el reloj- creo que deberíamos levantarnos- eran las 10 de la mañana y debíamos volver a la uni

-Creo que podemos quedarnos un poco mas- me abrazo mas fuerte y me beso, de pronto sentí su calido cuerpo sobre el mío y nuestras lenguas batallaban ferozmente, Edward rozo el borde de mi polera, dudo un segundo pero yo me alce para que se relajara y enseguida poso sus manos en mi cintura aprisionándome contra su muy bien formado cuerpo, recorrí sus exquisitos músculos y me deshice rápidamente de su camisa, el hizo lo mismo con mi polera y con mi short, por primera vez me sentí totalmente expuesta ante un hombre, pero no todo podía ser perfecto, cuando Edward comenzaba a besar mi cuello, escuche un ruido muy desagradable en ese momento

-Bellaaa- Grito mi querida hermana-nótese el sarcasmo- Están despiertos?- yo bufe mientras Edward reía y se acomodaba el pijama, que a estas alturas estaba desparramado por cualquier parte igual que el mío

-Que pasa Alice?- le grite enfadada

-Bajen ahora! Iremos de compras luego del desayuno- bufe, encima que me interrumpía, cuando obviamente estaba dentro de mi burbuja con Edward, quiere torturarme con compras?

-Vete Alice- grite y lance un cojín a la puerta

-Ok, pero no demoren, los oigo desde abajo—y la sentí bajar las escalera mientras reía al igual que Edward y yo poco a poco sentí como la sangre subía a mi cara

-De que te ríes- le dije lanzándole un cojín- Ok, me duchare, o el demonio volverá- reí y Edward me sonrío, me levante muy a pesar pero lo ise, busque mi ropa y me metí a la ducha

**Edward POV**

Despertar al lado de Bella, realmente era algo que quería repetir el resto de mi vida, me quede como baboso en la cama recordando lo que casi había pasado minutos atrás, y de pronto caí en que realmente había sido un tonto, no le pedí que fuera mi novia, decidí sorprenderla trayéndole el desayuno y se lo pediría, baje y me encontré con Alice, preparando el desayuno

-Buenos días- le dije, ella se volteo y me sonrío

-Buenos días, cuñadito- río

-Aun no, pero pronto- le guiñe el ojo y ella sonrío- Hey, que desayuna Bella?- le pregunte y ella me miro con dulzura

-Que romántico, quisiera que tu hermano fuera igual, pero hace media hora que estoy intentando que se despierte y no lo hace – me hizo un adorable puchero

-Que puedo decir yo soy el encanto de la familia- reí y ella me acompaño

-Dame un minuto, estoy asiendo panqueques y son sus favoritos- sonreí

-Sabes donde puedo encontrar una rosa o algo así?

- Mira- apunto hacia el patio- allá, cerca de la fuente, una rosa, rosada, son sus favoritas, yo prepare el jugo- me dirigió donde Ali me había dicho y tome la rosa, cuando volví Ali tenia todo listo en una bandeja

-Gracias Ali- bese su mejilla mientras tomaba la bandeja y me apresure a subir, abrí la puerta y la vi., tirada en la cama, estaba vestida, pero se había cubierto con las sabanas

-Edward- me miro y sus ojos brillaban- pero que ¿- la interrumpí

-Shhh, permíteme- carraspee un poco- Isabella Swan- me miro sorprendida- te gustaría ser mi novia?- ella solo me miraba sorprendida y juro que los minutos se hicieron eternos


	8. Soñe contigo

Bella POV

Aunque quiza en mi loca mente esperaba que Edward me pidiera que fuera su novia, nada me habria preparado para esto, estaba tan hermoso ahi frente a mi esperando una respuesta que mi corazon gritaba pero mis labios no se atrevan a pronunciar

Bella? -Edward me miro con suplica en sus ojos yo solo lo abrace fuerte-

Si quiero -apenas hable habia algo que no me dejaba tranquila pero sabia claramente lo que queria, a el y nada mas. Edward sonrio y dejo la bandeja del desayuno sobre la cama y me alzo en sus brazos -

No te arrepentiras amor lo juro -Edward susurro cerca de mis labios llenandome por completo con su embriagador aliento, sonrei y lo bese freneticamente como si mi vida dependiera de eso, la estupida necesidad de respirar logro separarnos - ven debes desayunar -me dijo tomando mi mano llevandome hasta la cama, tome la rosa y la oli-

Mi favorita -sonrei mirandolo mientras depocitaba la rosa sibre la mesita de noche, comence a comer mi desayuno mientras hablabamos de cosas sin sentido, de pronto recorde el extraño sueño que habia tenido- Soñe contigo -Edward me miro extrañado- fue no lo se extraño, tu eras -suspire- recuerdas que te dije que soñaba con un chico pero no podia ver su cara? -el solo asintio tenia su mirada perdida- bueno anoche pude verlo y eras tu -mi vos sonaba aterrada, mi cabeza aun intentaba encontrarle una explicacion a lo que estaba pasando pero no la habia-

Debe ser coincidencia, yo estaba a tu lado Bella el subconciente es asi -su vos sono un poco fria y distante, quiza no debi habercelo contado-

Lo lamento -susurre levantandome de la cama el solo me miro- ire a peinarme -sin pensarlo me encerre en el baño y comence a llorar ultimamente no entendia por que lloraba cada ves que soñaba con ese chico-

Edward POV

Bella estaba llorando podia oirla, pero me sentia paralizado, no podia reaccionar ella me recordaba y yo no podia hacer nada, moria de ganas por decirle todo, por darle una explicacion a lo que le estaba pasando pero el puto diagnostico de un idiota me lo impedia, queria entrar al baño consolarla abrazarla y decirle todo pero no podia, baje rapidamen te en busca de Alice , que aun estaba en la cocina

Tengo que decircelo -grite y Alice me miro espantada-

Que pasa Edward de que estas hablando -se levanto de su aciento y se acerco a mi-

Ella me recuerda Alice, sabe quien soy sueña conmigo -mi cara se encontraba desfigurada por la pena y la rabia-

Que que te dijo? -Alice me miraba asustada y preocupada, tartamudeo-

Ella soño conmigo Alice, hace mucho lo hace pero anoche pudo verme, ella recuerda en sus sueños, tengo que decirle la verdad tengo que hacerlo Alice -no pude evitar que mis lagrimas cayeran Bella estaba sufriendo por no conocer su pasado y yo podia solucionarlo pero no me lo permitian-

No puedes hacerlo, no puedes Edward sabes lo que dijo el medico esto puede ser perjudicial para ella -la interrumpi gritando desesperado-

A la mierda lo que diga el medico, Bella esta sufriendo Alice entiendelo -ella lloraba- y tu y yo podemos ayudarla lo sabes

Que pasa ? -una Bella confundida nos miraba desde el comienzo de la escalera, ambos callamos sin saber que decir- Alguno va a decirme que es lo que esta pasando?

Bella, no no es nada solo Alice me estaba regañando por mi actitud de hace un rato verdad? -mire a Alice quien intentaba sonreir-

Es cierto, me dijo que luego de pedirte ser su novia se puso frio y como? no es pocible que sea asi -Alice se acerco a Bella y la abrazo- solo es eso, ya lo regañe -Ella sonrio y salio de la cocina-

Lo lamento -susurre y la estreche en mis brazos, esperaba que tal vez pudiera entender el transfondo de mis palabras, la verdadera razon de por que le pedia perdon- creo que no asimile que me habias dicho que si

pero te molestaste luego de que te conte que habia soñado contigo -me dijo con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos-

Lo se, es que ya habias soñado antes y senti celos de que fuera otro eso es todo -una escusa pobre y tonta, pero no sabia que mas decirle- perdoname -tome su rostro entre mis manos y la bese suavemente, esperaba que olvidara esto, pero sabia muy bien que en algun momento volveria a recordarlo y querria respuestas, respuestas que no podria darle, ella debia recordarlo-


	9. Maldito pasado

**3 meses mas tarde**

**Bella POV**

Desperté ese día sintiéndome muy feliz pero a la vez muy confundida, habían tantas preguntas en mi mente que urgían una respuesta y nada ni nadie podía dármelas, mire mi diario sobre la mesa de noche y ese montón de páginas selladas, ahí estaban mis respuestas, seguro, pero era demasiado cobarde para leerlas . Ahora me concentraba en la segunda oportunidad que me daba la vida de ser feliz, y al lado del hombre más maravilloso del planeta, Mi Edward, tome mi teléfono de la mesita y encontré su mensaje de buenos días –sonreí como una boba- pero fue en cuanto vi la hora cuando reaccione.

Mierda estoy atrasada- estaba retrasada para llegar a la uní, me levante lo más rápido que pude y baje corriendo las escaleras rogando que mis hermanas aun estuvieran aquí, llegue a la cocina y me encontré a Alice haciendo panqueques mientras Jasper la observaba con cara de enamorado

Al fin despiertas dormilona –Alice me sonrió y yo me acerque besando su mejilla- Edward lleva casi 2 horas esperándote

Hola Jasper –salude a mi "cuñado" y el me dedico una adorable sonrisa-

Buenos días Bella, has dormido bien? –Jasper era todo un caballero-

Muy bien gracias –le sonreí- donde esta Edward y por qué nadie se preocupa de que estemos atrasados –Jas y Ali rompieron a reír-

Edward está afuera y es domingo Bella o es que quiere irte temprano? – la mire extraño, genial acabo de quedar en ridículo al menos no me fui directamente hacia allá, luego de reír un rato con los chico debido a mi descuido me dirigí a la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio trasero y allí estaba junto con Emmet y mi hermana Rose, mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que lo veía- Ven a desayunar –me dijo Alice haciendo un gesto para que me sentara y luego asomo su cabeza por la puerta del patio llamando a los chicos

Buenos días hermosa –los brazos de mi novio envolvieron mi cintura mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla – oye que haces paseándote así me pongo celoso –hiso un adorable puchero mirándome y note que aun llevaba puesta mi piyama, bese sus labios dulcemente-

Lo lamento subiré a cambiarme –reí suave intentando soltarme de su agarre pero no me lo permitió-

Debes desayunar ten –se quitó el poleron que traía puesto y me lo dio- ven vamos –tomo mi mano llevándome hasta la mesa y movió la silla para que me sentara, sentándose el a mi lado luego, desayunamos hablando de temas sin sentido, riéndonos de Emmet quien devoraba cada panques que Alice dejaba en su plato, cuando acabamos de desayunar lleve a Edward hasta mi cuarto

Voy a bañarme –me sonroje un poco al pensar que estaría desnuda tan cerca de él, Edward sonrió -

Quieres que te acompañe? –me sonrió coquetamente casi hace que me derrita en ese instante, Dios ese hombre terminaría matándome-

Y arriesgarte a que papa o alguno de los chico venga y nos encuentre? –reí lo de los chicos sería un suplicio no dejarían de burlarse, papa era otro tema, Edward me miro con espanto y se recostó en mi cama –

Adelante, te espero –reí besando fugazmente sus labios y me metí al baño-

**Edward POV**

La tentación era más grande de lo que pensaba, moría de ganas por entrar a ese maldito baño, pero no quería incomodarla, si iba a hacerla mía tenia que ser perfecto, me encontraba recostado en su cama cuando un pequeño diario en su mesita de noche llamo mi atención, me asegure de que aun corría el agua en la ducha y lo tome, dude mucho pero al fin decidí abrirlo, Bella hablaba de muchas cosas, pero todo ya lo sabía o la mayoría, era de los últimos meses, pero me llamaron la atención unas hojas que estaba selladas, quería leerlas, tal vez allí hablaba de su pasado, tal ves por eso las tenia selladas, porque tenía miedo , solté un par de hojas y comencé a leer.

_**-*Marzo 2006***_

_**Hoy llega Jake, estoy emocionada lo extraño tanto, mama esta feliz de que venga dice que me hace bien tenerlo cerca, si supiera porque me entusiasma tanto quizás no estaría tan contenta, pero Jake y yo nos queremos y no nos importa nada mas –**_

Algo me impidió seguir leyendo, quien era este tal Jake, y por qué Bella hablaba así de el, no entendí nada, no quise seguir leyendo deje el diario donde estaba y volví a mi poción de antes, minutos después Bella salió del baño, estaba vestida con uno jeans ajustados y un top amarrado al cuello de color negro, se veía tan sexy, pero mi mente seguía pensando en lo que había leído.

Habían pasado las horas y ya debíamos irnos a la universidad, (todos vivíamos allá solo por el gusto de experimentar ya que vivíamos realmente cerca ) Bella y yo nos fuimos en mi Volvo, el camino fue en silencio, note que Bella me miraba cada tanto, pero yo seguía sumido en mis pensamientos, cuando llegamos al sector de las habitaciones la deje allí y me fui a estacionar el auto, la bese fugazmente y me fui.

**Bella POV**

Edward estaba realmente extraño, pero no me atrevía a preguntarle qué estaba pasando, porque temía que ya no me quisiera, me dejo en el patio y me fui con dirección a mi habitación apenas y había llegado cuando alguien golpeo mi puerta, me pare pesadamente de la cama y fui a abrir

James –casi grite, pero es que lo extrañaba desde que Edward y yo comenzamos a salir me había alejado bastante de mi amigo-

Bien creo que aún me quieres –Rio sosteniéndome en sus brazos- te extrañe boba ya ni siquiera tienes tiempo para mí –hiso un puchero, me recordó a Edward pero no era ni de cerca a lo adorable que él se veía-

Lo se lo lamento mucho es que tú sabes –James asintió con la cabeza-

Es el amor lo entiendo –rio y tomo mi mano- ven vamos a la cafetería a comer algo así aprovecho de contarte algunas cosas –se veía algo preocupado, tome mi chaqueta y lo seguí, camino a la cafetería me encontré con algo realmente desagradable, Edward estaba con Tanya Denali, una estúpida boba que inexplicablemente me odiaba y también yo a ella, según James hemos competido toda la vida-

Por qué esta con Mi novio –gruñí con rabia estaba a punto de ir a tirarla de sus feos y oxigenados pelos cuando James me detuvo-

No lo sabes verdad? –lo mire confundida de que estaba hablando- Tania siempre será parte de la vida de Edward –mi cara de espanto debió ser impresionante, no podía articular palabra, Edward se acercó a nosotros-

James –le dedico un frio saludo a lo que James respondió con un movimiento de cabeza-

Sera mejor que los deje –James beso mi mejilla y susurro en mi oído- dejare que el te lo diga estaré en mi cuarto –y así sin más se marchó-

No me agrada nunca lo hará –Me dijo Edward sacándome de mis pensamientos,- quieres comer algo? –yo lo mire estupefacta, que acaso no se sentía con la responsabilidad de explicarme nada?-

Que hacías con Tanya Denali –escupí su nombre y Edward se tensó- será mejor que me digas que está pasando Edward –el suspiro y asintió-

Ven vamos a tu cuarto –ya que estábamos más cerca que del suyo, en cuanto llegamos cerré la puerta y me senté en la cama-

Adelante dímelo –Edward daba vueltas, nervioso, estaba comenzando a espantarme-

De acuerdo pero por favor solo escucha toda la historia antes de pensar algo está bien? –yo asentí y lo anime a seguir hablando- Conozco a Tanya hace muchos años, sus abuelos vivían en Londres –bufe no me interesaba donde habían vivido sus abuelos- en una de sus visitas nos conocimos y nos hicimos novios -juro que sentí que mi corazón se partía en millones de pedazos, el iba a dejarme por Tanya- estuvimos juntos 1 año y bueno ella –suspiro pesadamente- ella quedo embarazada Bells, pero para ese tiempo yo ya no la quería a ella yo te –se detuvo de golpe y yo seguía sin asimilar lo que estaba oyendo- yo quería hacerme cargo pero ella exigió que si no estaba con ella no me dejaría ver a mi Hija –sorpresivamente sus ojos brillaron, de acuerdo mi corazón roto había entendido todo él iba a dejarme porque quería recuperar a su familia-


	10. Edward Eres tu

Bella POV

Era un echo, Edward me estaba dejando, me iba a abandonar por Tanya y su hija, sentia que iba a derrumbarme, pero espera un momento

Tienes una hija? -grite desesperada, acababa de entender sus palabras-

Bella, tranquilizate, esto fue antes de conocerte dejame explicarte todo por favor -tomo mis manos y yo me solte de inmediato-

Yo, no puedo, tengo que irme -sali corriendo del cuarto, senti como gritaba tras de mi pero no podia volver, tenia mucho que pensar, por favor, ni novio estaba diciendo que tenia una hija, y con la persona mas odiosa del mundo, que se supone que hiciera, mis ojos comenzaron a nublarce por causa de las lagrimas, lloraba desconsoladamente, no se que sentia, pero no podia escuchar a Edward al menos no ahora, un enorme cuerpo dio contra mi en ese momento, no alcance a tocar el suelo ya que me tomo en sus brazos

Bella? Bella eres tu -levante mi cabeza, y vi un chico guapicimo, con una sonrisa maravilloza, era moreno y se notaba que era muy fuerte, por la forma en que me tomaba, me incorpore poniendome de pie y lo mire mejor, algo en el se me hacia familiar, pero busque entre mis pocos recuerdos y nada, no tenia la menor idea de quien era-

Ho hola, yo soy Bella -se que sone estupida pero que mas podia decirle el iso una mueca un poco triste-

Tu no sabes que soy verdad -quice decirle que si, quice gritarle que si sabia quien era pero no, no lo sabia, negue con la cabeza avergonzada bajando la mirada- hey tranquila -levanto mi rostro tomandome de la barbilla- estas tan hermosa como siempre sabes -me sonroje, el me intimidaba un poco pero no queria alejarme, algo me decia que podia comfiar en el -

Quien eres -mire sus hermosos ojos con la esperanza de que me dijeran algo, sabia que lo conocia estaba segura pero de donde-

Bella yo -suspiro pesadamente- soy Jake -iso una mueca- soy tu primo -Mi primo? Jake, por supuesto su nombre me causaba muchas cosas, pero un primo? el debia ser algo mas que eso, no podia ser mi primo-

Jake, gracias a Dios ahi estas -Mi hermana Rose aparecio tras de nosotros - llevo buscandote horas -llego a mi lado y me tomo del brazo- tu estas bien cariño? -me miro con un dejo de preocupacion-

Lo estoy, Jake es nuestro primo? -el gran descubriemiento del año Isabella, claro que Rose sabia que era nuestro primo-

Es todo lo que le dijiste? -esta vez miro a Jake, el solo acintio- bien, Bella vamos a casa si? hay cosas que debo contarte -cada ves que me decia eso me asuataba, que podia ser tan importante-

Podrias ir por mi bolso, Edward y yo discutimos y no quiero encontrarlo ahi -le suplique a Rose ella acintio-

Jake puedes llevarla a mi auto? los alcanzo ahi -y se fue corriendo hacia mi abitacion, Jake tomo mi mano y me llevo hasta el estacionamiento-

Asi que Edward eh -podria jurar que note celos en sus palabras-

Si el es mi novio -suspire recordando lo que habia pasado-

Lo se -me sorpendi, supongo que Rose se lo conto- cuanto tiempo ya? como es que

Listo ya vamonos -mi hermana nos interrumpio, pero yo queria saber que preguntaba Jake, la verdad me dio mucha curiosidad que supiera de la existencia de Edward- Jake nos sigues -el acintio y subio a su moto, el era muy sexy, o vamor Bells es tu primo, que te pasa, subi al auto con Rose y nos fuimos a casa, el camino fue en silencio, mi hermana se veia nerviosa, y yo tambien por las dudas que invadian mi mente, cuando llegamos a casa nos encontramos con Alice, ella iso una mueca en cuanto vio a Jake llegar tras nostras-

A mi tambien me agrada verte primita -Jake bajo de su moto y se acerco a ella, Alice golpeo su brazo y lo abrazo, susurro algo en su oido y Jake nego con la cabeza, Alice suspiro aliviada-

Alguien va a explicarme que esta pasando? -mire a todos los precente, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora -

Yo ire -dijo Rose tomando mi mano- ven vamos a tu cuarto -yo acenti y la segui, cuando llegamos me sente en mi cama y Rose caminaba de un lado a otro- ok, creo que es necesario que sepas esto por que, Jake a vuelto y puede confundirte un poco -no entendia nada- Bells, Jake y tu siempre tubieron algo especial, una relacion mas especial de lo normal, ustedes eran muy cercanos y se querian mucho, bueno un dia yo los ve besandoce y tuviste que admitirlo -yo estaba muy sorprendida con lo que decia -

Jake y yo? -dude un poco antes de decirlo- eramos novios?

Algo asi, no novios exactamente pero si estaban juntos -ahora explicaba por que me senti asi cuando lo vi- ustedes tenian un pacto, algo asi como reglas en sus relacion -yo asenti con el seño fruncido, dandole a enteder que no sabia de que hablaba- no eran exclusivos, podian estar con alguien mas, la segunda era no escenas de celos y la ultima si unos de los dos se enamoraba se acabaria -yo tube pequeños recuerdos, ahora sentia que conocia un poco mas a Jake, recorde algunos momentos-

Alguien mas sabe de esto? -la mire y ella acintio con la cabeza-

Alice. y Seth, el hermano de Jake, a Alice se lo contaste por que sabes como es de persuasiba ya lo sabia hace mucho y bueno Seth tambien los vio, quieres que te deje sola para que puedas pensar -yo asenti y le agradeci con la mirada, definitivamente queria estar sola, habian piesas que tenia que encajar, pero segui habiendo un gran vacio, me recoste en la cama, primero Edward y su hija, ahora Jske, era demaciado para mi cabeza, tenia que arreglar las cosas con Edward, despues de todo esto habia pasado antes de conocerme, mucho antes, tal ves no queria dejarme, o tal ves si pero queria saberlo, tome mi telefono y le marque, contesto enseguida-

Mi amor, como estas estas bien ?donde estas -sonaba preocupado-

Traquilo estoy bien, estoy en casa, necesito verte donde estas?

Vine a casa, Jasper me dijo que Alice lo habia llamado por que algo habia pasado contigo, me preocupe y me vine a casa -me levante de la cama dispuesta a salir, y cuando abri la puerta, vi a Jake parado, le ise una seña de que entara-

Esta bien, ire para alla, te veo en un rato si? -le conteste a Edward-

Gracias, te amo -sonrei-

Tambien yo -colgue el telefono-

Supongo que ya lo sabes todo no? -Jake me miraba sentrado en mi cama yo solo acenti- bueno. no hay nada que quieras preguntarme? -pensandolo bien si habia una cosa-

Jake, tu y yo terminamos? -dude un poco pero tenia que saberlo el rio pero la felicidad no le llego a los ojos-

Si, recuerdas las reglas? -yo asenti- tu te enamoraste y me dejaste, me sorprende que sigas con el -de que esaba hablando- han pasado algunos años, lo recordabas?

Jake de que estas hablando? -el miro confundido y luego su cara se desfiguro-

Yo lo siento Bells, olvidalo -y sin mas salio corriendo de mi habitacion, genial ahora tenia otra duda, decidi dejarlo de lado e irme rapido donde Edward, tome las llaves de mi auto y me fui sin que nadie me viera, conduje rapido y el me estaba esperando en la puerta de su casa, me baje de el auto y el corrio y me alzo en sus brazo, supongo que esto era una buena señal no? -

Vas a dejar que te explique? -me miro con suplica en sus ojos, yo asenti sonriendo, y fuimos a su habitacion- bueno, Bells, no se que pensaste pero te aseguro que no es lo que piensas -yo estaba en silencio mirandolo atentamente- Tanya tuvo a nuestra hija pero como yo me negue a estar con ella, se la llevo, lo ultimo que supe es que la dejo en un hogar de huerfanos -su mirada estaba triste muy triste yo me levante y lo abrace- y eso es todo mi amor, de eso es lo que James hablaba

Esta bien perdoname si? yo crei que querias dejarme -el me separo y tomo mi rostro en sus manos-

Estas loca, te amo demasiado amor, no voy a dejarte menos por Tanya, no vuelvas a pensar eso esta bien? -yo asenti y lo bese, fue un beso suave pero cargado de amor, cuando nos separamos por falta de aire Edward me miro a los ojos- y me diras que paso? digo por lo que Alice le dijo a Jasper -Jake, recorde, si era mejor que lo supiera-

Bueno, regreso mi primo, Jake y el y yo -ise una mueca mierntras Edward me miraba - teniamos algo, como una relacion -Edward suspiro como si entendiera todo- no pienses nada si, eso se termino, creo que por unas reglas , no eramos exclusivos, no podiamos celarnos y

si uno se enamoraba se acaba -en cuanto solto esas palabras, se puso palido, y se alejo,-

Como como lo sabes? -mi vos sono aterrada y de pronto miles de recuerdos golpearon mi cabeza-

Flash back

Jake debemos terminar con esto, yo estoy enamorada -Jake me miraba con tristeza, pero no podia seguir mientiendole, despues de todo lo queria y mucho-

Quien es? -hablo firme-

Su nombre es Edward, Edward Massen

Fin flash back

De un momento a otro todo tubo sentido y cada cosa estubo en su lugar

Edward eres tu -grite con panico y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas gruesas y pesadas-


End file.
